The Guilt And Her Love
by 00Zero
Summary: She thought she did not love him and let him go. But what happen when she realized she had love him all along, only to be invited to a wedding in the western castle? But she will not give up. She's determined to get him back! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer__:I do not own Inuyasha_**

**DragonLadySage: Thank so much for bataed the whole story. Also, thank you very much for anyone who review, follows, favorites, and read the story.  
**

* * *

_What had she done?_

A clawed hand was wrapping around her tiny waist, pulling her against a muscular bare chest. His head nuzzled her hair and neck, inhaling her sweet scent into his evenly breathing patterns; holding her protectively even in his deep sleep.

_What had she done?_

The guilt that had been nesting inside her chest was slowly spreading roots throughout her entire body, suffocating her. Her stomach turned, she felt like she was going to be sick.

She felt sick; sick and disgusted with herself.

She had betrayed not one, but two men she had claimed she loved.

She would never be the little innocent girl again. She would never be Sesshomaru's little girl again.

.

.

She felt betrayed by the human man who had claimed to love her. The handsome young man who had asked for her hand in marriage. She said yes to the proposal with her whole heart. She loved him. She was so happy. Her world had become beautiful, brilliant, perfect, and her heart wouldn't stop racing when thinking about her wedding ceremony just a few days away.

But then she caught him flirting with another girl. Holding another woman tightly, and kissing her. He had always been a flirt, but Rin was hoping he would stop. He was about to marry her. Be hers.

Rin was hurt. Falling apart.

She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

Empty.

The most painful fact was that she still loved him. Loved him enough to want to go back to him even if he would never change. But she wanted him to change. She wished he would change. She wanted him to see her and her alone.

Just then her lord dropped by for a visit. Instead of smiling like usual and telling him the good news of her engagement, she let her shattered heart free, tears flooded her beautiful brown eyes, and she cried like a lost child into his arms.

Her lord welcomed her. Like always. He always there when she needed him.

She needed someone to embrace her. She needed warmth. And there he was, ready to give her anything in the world.

She took advantage of his kindness. His embrace was so warm and protective. She searched out for his kiss and he let her. She lost herself knowing it was wrong to use her lord, yet she did not yield. She held him tight, letting herself melt into his strong arms. She felt safe with him. He would never hurt her. He always looked at her and her alone. She let her entire being melt with his. Entwine into one with his. The world forgotten.

.

.

But now lying beside her lord, sobered her entire being, she felt like it had been pinned by guilt. All he had ever done for her was give while she took without restriction and asked for more.

_What had she done?_

How could she use him like that? He was the only being in the entire world that would give her unconditional love. And she used him to ease her pain without considering the consequences. Without thinking of his feelings.

She wouldn't go back to her fiancé. She couldn't. Not after what happened last night with her lord. She had had enough of him flirting with other girls anyway. He did not change and he never would. She had been hurt enough. No matter how much she loved him, she could not give her heart to him to step on over and over again. Her heart was not that strong.

Her only guilt was to her lord. The only person who accepted her without question and yet her heart belonged to another man. Still...

She had loved and respected her lord, but…

How would she face Sesshomaru from now on? She wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Being his little girl and not a woman.

The gentler he was to her, the more suffocated she felt. The more protective his arms held her, the more she wanted to break free. His low musical voice made her entire being quiver with shame. She couldn't stand being in his presence any longer.

How could it turn out like this? Why did she have to be so selfish? Even now all she could think of was herself. How could she be craving for another man's love when she was with this perfect individual? Since when did her lord's warm embrace become poison? She had to get away. She had to get away.

.

.

And get away she did. He let her, spoiled her just like always. Even with this unreasonable one.

.

She would not see him again, and he would never come back.

Her heart ached.

Pain in his eyes.

She didn't want to leave him, but she could not stand being with him.

She left.

He disappeared.

XXXXXXXX

.

She could not pretend that nothing had happened between her and her lord. She returned to the village finding the very man she loved begging for forgiveness, not for the first time.

She did what she always did, she forgave him.

But she didn't take him back. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

She no longer had the heart to. She told him the truth with an emotionless face, "I'm no longer the pure innocent girl you knew. I have been with a man."

His eyes widened in disbelief, he dropped to his knees, letting go of her hands, his face to the ground.

Yes, that was the same feelings she had always felt.

Hopeless.

Hurt.

Desperate.

The feeling that felt like the ground was tearing apart, the earth crumbling but there was nowhere to run to.

Some other time it would have been a good picture to see, or her heart would ache, broken, to see the man she loved with agony on his face. But she didn't feel anything. No remorse, no love, no regret, nothing.

Not even when she saw his tears now for the first time. She didn't feel anything for the man. Not anymore.

"I forgive you," he told her. Willing to take everything and whatever was left of her and start over.

_I did not ask for forgiveness._

She didn't need it. Her love for this man was frozen.

Funny! She didn't feel anything for the man in front of her anymore. She didn't need his love. Didn't want him. He was just a man. And a man he stayed.

XXXX

Time passed. She moved on. She didn't have the desire to find new love. She didn't need to. Her heart couldn't love.

Her ex-fiance married another girl a month after the accident, but Rin did not bat an eyelash.

Her lord had no longer come to visit her. However, she found herself looking at the edge of the forest, too often, hoping a tall white figure would emerge into sight. She spent most of her free time in places with memories she had shared with him. She did not know how empty her life could be without him. It had been three years.

She knew she had no right, but she had been thinking of him more and more. So much so that she had to find activities that would make her work herself to the bone to distract her mind from him.

The night she spent with Sesshomaru replayed itself over and over in her mind, in her dreams. Each time it felt warmer, comforting, more real, and clearer, as if he were still there. She found herself yearning for his touch, his warmth, and his presence. So much so that she thought she was going to break.

But all she found was emptiness.

And then she laughed at herself, tears were streaming down her face. She was such a fool! How could she not realize that she had been in love with Sesshomaru all this time?

And she let him go.

She wailed her heart out. For the first time in three years, she cried alone to her heart's content.

.

post after betaed, May 19, 2013 ch. 1-4


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rinshy**__, thanks for the review. There's one more chapter, but I don't know when it will be posted. R&R. Thanks for reading, favorite, follow and review._

* * *

An invitation came from the lord of the west to Inuyasha in that spring season.

A wedding invitation.

Rin's world had gone black.

Literally black.

She woke up to see the worried faces of her friends. But she couldn't really focus on anything. All she knew was that it hurt. Hurt so much to even breathe just thinking about him with another wo…

She couldn't finish the sentence. Not even in her mind. She didn't want anyone to see him the way she did that night.

Her friends were surprised, but somehow were not at the same time to see her cry. She didn't care.

A selfish girl she was, she wanted to see him. No matter what, she had to see him one more time. One last time before he would belong to someone else. Her heart clenched, she gasped for breath and tears were freely streaming down her pale cheeks like broken water pipes.

She knew she didn't have the right, but she didn't care. If her lord was angry at her enough to kill her that would be a blessing.

She had to see him.

And with Inuyasha, Kagome riding on Kirara, the demon cat, they went to the western land. They reached Sesshomaru's castle one day before the ceremony.

The castle was built next to a high cliff, below was the ocean, otherwise surrounded by an ancient forest. The white wall was framing around the stone castle defensively.

Rin put on her best clothes, made sure again and again that her hair and herself looked its best. But once she met him at the castle gate, she couldn't bring herself to smile. She just stared at him stupidly.

He looked the same as she remembered. His tall figure, the proudly worn white attire and the Mokomoko on his right shoulder. His two swords tucked at his side. On his pale cheeks were still the same purple stripe marks and the blue crescent moon on his forehead that she once traced her fingers over, all were as her memories recalled. His moist full lips that had once pressed against hers. His silver hair that was once running through her fingers like silk were now hanging down his back.

The only thing that had changed about him was the warmth in his eyes that used to be there for her. But now he didn't even look at her. Didn't acknowledge her. She had become air and wind to him. She felt the burning inside her nose and the flooding tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry. Not in front of him.

Not too long after he chatted with Inuyasha, came a female voice calling to Sesshomaru. A dog demoness. A tall, slim, and ideal curved demoness. Her small face stood out while her silver hair was pulled up into a bun, decorated by a golden flower comb that elegantly complimented her.

She was so beautiful that it made Rin pale in comparison.

The demoness came to him, talked to him, he reached his hand to her, and they walked away together. Rin watched until they disappeared from her sight.

The lesser demons would show Rin, Inuyasha, and Kagome to their rooms, they were told, but she couldn't hear anything.

All she knew was that he didn't see her. It would have been better if he was angry at her, hated her, anything, but he treated her like nothing.

It was her fault! It was all her fault! But it was still hurt. It was too cruel of a punishment that she could not tolerate.

He didn't look at her.

She had let go of his hands three years ago, but she now selfishly, desperately wanted them back. The warmth and comfort he once showered her with without condition were now gone and only replaced with hollowness and emptiness. She was nothing to him now.

If she was nothing to him then what was she to the world? It didn't matter what she was, she didn't care, as long as he looked at her again, as long as he acknowledged her.

She could not take it anymore.

Why did she have to come here? To see that he no longer wanted her?

What was the purpose of coming here?

She couldn't even talk to him. He didn't look her way at all!

Tears were falling down her cheeks and she started to run. She didn't care where, as long as it was far away from him.

They looked so perfect together, Sesshomaru and the beautiful demoness. She could hear her fragile heart break like glass smashing against a rock. It didn't matter anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore.

She just wanted to run. Run until she could run no longer. Run until she could breathe no more. She didn't want to live anymore.

_A cliff? Good!_

She had been too occupied with her thoughts that she did not notice the landscape before her, at the end of her path was a cliff. Once she reached that cliff then she would be free.

She would be free.

_Free_.

.

.

One of her hands cupped her broken piece of a heart, the wound that she could no longer endure. She loved him so much.

But before she could jump, she was swapped off her feet by something red.

_Right, Inuyasha!_

Whatever Inuyasha said to her, she didn't hear. How did she end up in a room, she didn't know. She was in a bed. A really pricey big bed and in a fancy room, too. But her heart was moaning and she didn't care about the world.

And there she slept, or she didn't, she didn't know anymore. Who was entering who was leaving, she didn't pay any attention. She laid there, and laid there, letting the time pass her by. It didn't matter. She would stay there until the owners kicked her out. Her eyes were blurring with salt waters.

.

.

Was it midnight? How late into the night she could not tell. All she knew was when she opened her eyes everything was dark, a but a single candle light. It didn't matter.

But something caught her eye. Quickly she looked to a white figure sitting next to her.

Sesshomaru.

She rushed to him, clung to him, held him tightly, letting more tears fall. Was it really him? Was it a dream? She didn't know.

When she met his eyes this time, they were warm. The pair of gorgeous eyes she remembered so well. The eyes she had been yearning for. The most beautiful pair of eyes that she had missed so much.

She cried and cried as he held her tiny body firmly, letting her face bury into his chest. He sat there in silence. Her arms snaked around him. She could hear his heartbeat, his chest moving while breathing, his warm solid muscles, and his fresh scents.

Hours had passed and he just sat there, holding her. Letting her cry her eyes out like when she had been hurt by her ex-fiancé.

He wiped her fat tears away and stoked her cheek. There were no words between them, but her eyes said it all; her love, her longing for him, her pain and suffering of seeing him with another woman, her begging for forgiveness.

He tilted her chin up and his hand smoothly brushed her cheek and she leaned her face against his palm. She was once again lost into those enchanting golden orbs that she could now only see in her dreams.

He leaned his perfect handsome face and softly sealed his lips to hers. The sensation she had shared with him years ago returned. Their mouths parted and their toques explored each other's. The kiss became deeper, heavier and hungrier. His response was equally as eager as hers. She let herself melt and dance with his body once more. In his warm embrace her hollow heart healed and mended it whole and she finally found peace.

**XXXX**

Her eyes shot open to the sunlight, finding herself alone in an empty bed. She quickly pulled off the blanket. She was in her night clothes. She was desperately searching for him, but found only silence and emptiness. She looked out the window and found that it was already in the afternoon.

The wedding!

Her heart that had been whole for a moment was now shattered to dust. It was a dream and a dream it would stay. He was no longer hers.

She let the uncontrollable broken wail escaped her lips, howling throughout the castle.

She had lost him!

.

(Oct, 30, 12)


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__: Man, I thought this would be the last chap, (less than 600 words,) but I can't manage to finish it and it's over 2000 words. Well, I hope this is not too cliché and it's kind of similar with one of my other stories about the dream idea. But oh well. Next chap. will be short. Review please._

_**rinshy, sotam**__thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like it._

_**OyaYansa9**__: Thanks for the review. Sorry about the grammar. I tried my best, but my best doesn't seem to be enough, ^_^. English is not an easy language. About the story, I wanted to do something different. We all know that Rin loves Sesshomaru, so I thought, "What if she did not loves him at first?" that's how I came up with this one. I hope this chap is not disappointing you guys._

_Thanks for the read._

* * *

Both hands covered her small face as she let the painful tears stream down her pale cheeks.

The ceremony was going on right now inside the castle.

She wanted to stop it.

Destroy it!

Whatever it took to stop Sesshomaru from getting married.

But she couldn't. She could not humiliate Sesshomaru in public because of her own selfishness. He had done more than enough for her. It was her fault for letting him go in the past. The tormenting truth she had to live with for the rest of her regretful life.

That was not the only reason. He had already made it clear he didn't want her. Why else would he be marrying another woman and not looking at her at all?

She didn't want to go there and saw just how perfectly they looked together. To clarify to her agonized heart that they were now belonging to each other.

Rin hastily put on her kimono, and didn't bother to pull her hair up.

She had to get away from here. She couldn't stand seeing the sight of Sesshomaru and his mate together. Just the idea of it was already too much for her fragile heart to handle. She would break right in front of them if she saw them.

She was storming out of her room, wandering randomly, hoping to find a way out of the castle. She didn't know who passed her by or who did not, all she knew was that she needed to get out of here. Her path passed by in a blur as she ran.

To be honest, she was hoping to run into some kind of demon that would put her out of her misery. She didn't have anything left. Not anymore.

Nothing was important when she could not be with the man she loved. She gasped for breath and sobbing sounds escaped her quivering lips. She stopped running. Her legs had carried her to an area that looked like a forest, but was still inside the castle wall.

She wanted to get out of here.

She wanted to stay here.

She wanted to stay as long as she could see Sesshomaru.

She couldn't stand to stay. She would die of a broken heart to see him with his lovely mate.

But she still wanted to see him. Be with him.

As she was crying an old friend had dropped by unnoticed by her. A head gently nuzzled her neck, warm breathe tickled her skin. She turned around, eyes widened in surprise before throwing herself at the creature. "Ah-Un," she whispered and cried some more.

"Take me out of here. I can't stand being here anymore. Please." She pleaded.

The green two headed dragon slowly lowered its body to a sitting position to allow her to climb up onto its back.

Rin hugged their necks and rested her head in between theirs, too exhausted to even sit.

She felt them lift off the ground into the air, the cool breeze touching her teary face.

She had cried more tears in the past three days than in her entire life combined. Tears kept flowing just thinking that this would be the last time she would see her lord.

"Good bye lord Sesshomaru," she murmured.

Rin heard a guard screaming something and making a fuss on the ground, but she paid him no mind. She would go far, far away from here.

But going away was as painful as staying. Sesshomaru was no longer hers no matter what.

She was finally out of the castle. Ah-Un was traveling at a high speed, but slowed enough for her to feel comfortable. She smiled softly. At least her friend was here to comfort her. Traveling with her.

But she could not keep Ah-Un. Once Ah-Un took her far enough away, she would send the dragon back. Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy for her to take his property. Just then, the dragon suddenly came to a halt!

She slowly looked up wondering what the cause of their stopping was. Her eyes almost popped out, they filled her face, her jaw dropped when she saw whom it was standing in midair in front of the dragon.

Rin was confused. Why was he here when it was his wedding ceremony? Could this be real?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she half stated, half questioned.

Was he here because she was taking Ah-Un? She almost laughed. If she knew that to get his attention was to steal Ah-Un, she would have done that long ago.

"Ah-Un. Take her down," he ordered. Sesshomaru was extremely angry; his usually emotionless face wasn't hiding his anger at all. He could use something to kill.

Great. She hoped he would take her out of her miserly.

Minutes later, they were standing inside a forest, surrounded by trees; Ah-Un was told to leave them alone. The dragon glanced a worried look Rin's way but could not disobey their master and left.

Rin felt like she was dreaming.

In front of her was an angry demon lord, but she was happy. Happy that he was looking at her for the first time since she had been here.

"You're running away," his low silky voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

She slowly nodded her head.

_Why do you care? You have been ignoring me all this time!_

"You don't want to be here that much?"

_Of course not_.

_No one would want to stay and see the person they love marrying another person._

Was this his punishment for her?

Her silence gave him his answer.

"Then why did you come back?" He took a step closer to her. Rin's eyes were on her feet. "Why did your eyes look at me, pleading me, like you wanted to come back?"

His sentence made her gaze immediately shoot up to meet his furious frustrated eyes. His handsome face was dreamy even at his boiling point of anger like this moment. It almost made her smile.

_So he did notice her. She wasn't ignored._

"Who do you think you are? To come and go as you please? To toy with this Sesshomaru as you like?"

Rin stared at him blankly, confused because she didn't understand where his conversation was going.

"I have let you have your way long enough! From now on, we are going to do things my way." His voice never rose, but the anger was obviously there.

Besides anger, there was something else. Hurt?

Rin found herself backed up against a tree.

"You will stay here, whether you like it or not! I have given you the chance to get away but you came right back to me. I will never let you go again. Even if I have to break your legs or chain you down, you will stay with me. No matter how far you go to try to escape, I will flip the earth and drag you back here."

Both his arms locked to either side of the tree behind her. She was trapped.

"Y- You will?" She questioned in a dry whisper, she couldn't believe her own ears. He wanted her to be here. With him.

More tears were spilling down her cheeks because of the happiness of the length he was willing to go to keep her.

"I do not lie, Rin." He confirmed.

A chuckle escaped her lips, "Really?" Instead of being afraid of the threat, she was happy. Not only was he not not ignoring her, but he wanted to have her around.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Rin. As long as I am alive, you will not be anywhere, but with me. Your tears will not waiver my decision." He said in a final tone.

"What about the wedding?" she wanted to know. He looked confused.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. What about my wedding?" Interrupted the beautiful demoness. "How could you leave in the middle of the ceremony? It cannot be continuing without you, you know that as well as anyone. Do not ruin my wedding day." Her eyes then drew to Rin, as if she just noticed her for the first time. The demoness's lips slowly formed into a smirk as if the scene before her was most amusing.

"Oh, how interesting! So she's the reason why you left." She chuckled slyly, "I thought you had no interest in women. And a human no less. Hmm…" she hummed as if she had just found out the most precious secret.

"It's none of your business." Sesshomaru spat coldly, releasing his hands from the tree.

"Sure, sure," her voice was bored, "just finish it quickly and come back. I can't have my day ruined because of you." And with that she left in her demonic ball of energy, disappearing into the sky.

Sesshomaru growled annoyingly.

That had answered Rin's question. They would still be going through with the wedding ceremony.

What was Rin to him, she wondered. For him to leave the ceremony to come after her showed that she was something to him. But what? He was still going to marry another woman. A beautiful demoness at that.

Would the demoness be okay with her being here?

Rin was a woman too; she would never want to share her man with anyone. She didn't want to share Sesshomaru with anyone.

She loved him soooo much. Would she be able to stand sharing him with the demoness?

She couldn't answer herself.

And what would the deomoness think about Rin staying with Sesshomaru?

"Would she be okay with me staying here?" she voiced.

"What does she have to do with you staying here?"

Rin couldn't believe her ears. Men were so selfish. Even Sesshomaru.

In the next few minutes, silence filled the forest. Until Sesshomaru choose to speak,

"Come," giving her a hand motioning for her to go to him so they could go back.

She hesitated.

She loved him so much she would die without him. But her love and jealousy would have killed her seeing him with another woman.

"Why?" asked Sesshomaru. What was her reason for wanting to leave him, he meant.

And there she saw something she had seen three years ago on his perfect god-like face.

Pain.

The same look as that morning she returned to the village and left him forever.

Here, he did it again. At the sight of him, all reason was lost. It didn't matter. She couldn't stand seeing him in pain. She would stay, even if it killed her.

She flung herself into his arms, holing him tight. He went stiff, confused at her action but didn't pull away.

"Because I can't stand seeing you with another woman." She decided to be honest and let everything out. Pro or con, she had to let him know what she felt before going through the decision that she would have to live with for the rest of her life.

"I love you soo much that the thought of sharing you with her is killing me," her face was showered in tears once more.

Sesshomaru's brows knitted together, but listened to what she had to say. "I know I am just a human and should be happy enough that you want me with you. But I can't help wanting you all to myself.

"After that night three years ago, every day I waited for you. Even though I knew you wouldn't come back, but still, I waited. I know it was my fault for leaving you like that. I was confused. I was scared of what would become of us. Afraid of the sudden change. I know I was wrong and it's unforgivable what I have done to you.

"Those emotions overwhelmed me, guilt, fear, confusion, but once you were gone from my life, everything became crystal clear.

"So I waited. I was in denial at first to protect myself from the fact that I had lost you because of my stupidity. But I have come to accept it. I was hoping for some kind of miracle that you would want me back. How many times I dreamt of begging for your forgiveness. Telling you how deeply I have fallen in love with you. But I couldn't. I didn't know where you were. And you wouldn't want me back.

"I thought I was okay. But once I heard about your wedding invitation, I fainted from the pain." She squeezed him tighter. His arms wrapped protectively around her as if to shoo the pain away.

"That's when I knew how much you mean to me. How much I cannot live without you. You're my life. But you didn't even look at me." She buried her face deeper into his chest. Her pitch was higher and her breath was quickening at the painful memory.

Sesshomaru had finally worked everything out. Hm… but to make sure he asked, "You did not run away because you don't want to be with me?" his anger subsided.

"Of course not. I don't know how I have survived three years without you. My life was empty. I can't do it anymore, not having you in my life."

"You are not rejecting me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you ran away after sharing bed with me, again. I heard you wail." His voice was barely a whisper, "I thought you were regretting what happened between us."

"Wait!" she broke herself out of his strong arms to look at his face, "Are you saying that last night was real? That I did not dream the whole thing up?"

"Can't you tell the difference between reality and a dream?" he growled.

She laughed sheepishly, "I wasn't in the best state of mind." She hugged him once more, "How could I tell when I have been dreaming of you for the past three years only to wake up and find myself alone." She ended her sentence with a sigh.

.

(Nov, 4, 12)


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay! I'm finished with another story! 70+ stories to go to a 100 stories.  
_

_Read and __**REVIEW!**__Without reviews I will go on __**STRIKE and WILL NOT UPDATE **__the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Her scent was the first thing he picked up, before Inuyasha's or his companions'. He rushed to the giant castle gate to make sure that his nose was right.

Why was she here? He was dying to know.

She was standing before him once more. He never thought that he would see her again in this lifetime. She had changed, yet she was everything he remembered. Still so beautiful.

What changed most about her were her eyes, the way she looked at him. It was no longer the innocent child who adored him. Instead they were filled with fear and nervousness.

Why did she come if she was so terrified of him? His cold heart clenched. He decided to not look at her. She was too good at reading him. He would not show his weakness to anyone.

No, he had no weakness.

But at the same time, her gaze held something more than fear and that was longing.

He could not understand her.

She had always been a mystery. Or was she?

There were times he thought he knew all about her, yet he knew nothing.

What had been nagging him the most was the reason why she was here, but he was too damn proud to ask.

He left her behind and attended to the demoness who had come to get him.

Even from a far distance he could pick up her salty tears, her painful cry filled his sharp demon ears like no other's. His entire being was pulled towards her, wanted to go after her, to comfort her, but he stopped himself. He remembered the last time he allowed himself to be lost with her and the result was to never see each other again.

Also, Inuyasha went after her so she would be safe.

But what could have crushed her soul to let out such a painful howling. He had to use all of his resistance to not chase after her.

Inuyasha came running, demanding a fight afterward. Though he had no clue why the half breed would want to fight him, but he was almost too happy to oblige and release some of his angry turmoil if it were not for the business he had to take care of first.

He ignored his half-brother and went on his way, which left the very vexed half-demon behind.

It was nearly midnight when he returned to his castle. All resistance and pride still weren't enough to stop him from following her scent into her room.

_There's no harm if no one knows._

He was surprised at what he found. She was pale, almost lifeless. Stains of tears wet her pillow.

Did the human male betray her again?

Foolish woman.

Always too trusting. She chose to trust that human male and got her heart broken over and over again.

He should have forced her to come with him back then, but he could never do so. "_Do as you wish_," he had told her and cold not turn back on his word no matter how much he wanted to sweep her off her feet and never let her go.

And now, she was once again crying like three years ago. All alone.

Why did she come here?

And then she stirred. He should leave, yet his body disobeyed.

And when he saw that pair of sad eyes begging him for warmth, everything else was lost to him.

For the first time in his life, he ignored all reason. Anything to make her happy.

Anything.

_What if she rejects you?_

He would have to deal with that later. Holding her trembling body in his arms, making her feel safe was all he could think about at the moment. She was like a little wounded animal that needed comfort.

Maybe he had been punished for all he had done. Not that he truly believed so, but it was something to think about. All his life, if he wanted something he took it, he never asked, yet here he was, giving every bit of himself to a human girl. A human girl who loved another man.

XxxX

In the middle of the wedding ceremony, a broken cry assaulted his ears. He knew who it belonged to.

At that moment he felt empty. She regretted it again like three years ago. He did not feel like moving. He already predicted that would be her reaction, yet he could not bear the feeling of emptiness in his chest.

The invisible wounds that were more painful than any battle wounds could ever be drilled into him. But it wasn't new. He had been living with that pain for the past three years. It was just increasing the size of the wounds. More severe and unbearable, he never thought that such a pain was possible.

The guard he ordered to watch over her came running, rushing to his side and whispered the word that made his icy heart clench and felt like his being had been torn apart all over again,

"She's running away with Ah-Un."

Without a word, he took off. He would not let her go. No matter what, he would not let her go. Even if she begged, even if she cried, she would not be anywhere but beside him. He had given her the chance to deny him, yet she threw herself into his arms. It was her fault to make him lose control. She had to take responsibility for it and stay with him. Otherwise, the whole land would be soaked in blood.

He chased after her, stopped her and ordered his faithful dragon, Ah-Un, to be off so he could talk with the woman who had been playing games with his stone-turned-soft heart. But overall it wasn't what he had expected. She wasn't running away because she did not want him. She ran away because she wanted him too much.

With just that, his whole world turned upside-down. From extremely dark and painful to paradise, he never knew that emotions such as love could do so much to him. To be honest, he hated these feelings that caused him to become so weak. So weak to let her go three years ago because of her pleadingly painful expression. The feelings that craved to taste her for the past three years, yet refused to force her because he cared about her.

She was like a drug. A drug that clouded his mind and that he could not get enough of. Its effect felt so great that he was willing to give anything to have her.

He wanted to take the woman who had been pouring her heart out confessing her undying love to him and be with her for the next few days, just the two of them. But he couldn't. He had to return and finish the wedding ceremony.

He was the great lord of the west. He could not, would not, dishonor his name no matter how much he wanted to be anywhere but at the ceremony.

"What was the messenger's words exactly?" he wanted to know.

"There will be a wedding being held at the western land castle in the next three days. Inuyasha is required to appear there," Rin quoted.

"Hm," he wondered if he should punish or reward the messenger for being so vague with his words.

"Let's go back. I have to finish the wedding." He told the girl whose eyes were starting to moisten with tears again. He found that he was a sadist because partly he did not want to make her cry, but the other part of him was happy that she was crying because she wanted him to herself.

But he decided to make everything clear.

"I think you misunderstood something. Let it be clear. Today isn't my wedding day." He smirked at the opened jaw of the young adorable woman inside his arms, making him want to take that mouth with his.

"She is one of my distance cousins and wanted me to hold a wedding for her. I have to be there to give them a blessing because I am their lord and they cannot continue without my presence."

Her smile became so bright like the sun without dark clouds and warmed his heart so much that he didn't even care about the suffering he had been through until now. She hugged him with all her human strength.

"I thought you were going to marry her"

"Not a chance! She is like the copy of my mother. I cannot tolerate her."

Rin smiled. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated the same words into his chest, making him want to just forgot about the wedding or anything else and have the woman before him to his heart's content.

The reason why Inuyasha was required was because the groom was Inuyasha's fan and asked for him to be present at his wedding. He would have told Inuyasha about it yesterday if it weren't because he had to leave.

But all and all, they had come to an understanding and their feelings were mutual.

About the messenger, he decided to let him off the hook. Because of his vague message had brought the woman his heart had been yearning for to him.

And that was how the story ended here. Their lives would be filled with so much drama after this, but mostly they were happy.

And finally they had a happy ending.

The end.

**THE EHD?** NOOOOO! O0O_… __what happen to my perfect plan of going on strike for reviews? :((_

_("cough cough" after recovered from the shock,) Reviews anyway, k?_

_**SeeshyRin3**__and __**Sotam**__,: I hope you guys are happy with the ending. There is no way I will let Sesshy has more than one woman. As long as it's within my power he will only have one woman! Even if he only loves Rin, I will feel so bad for the other woman who is just a piece of equipment in his life._

_**Rinshy**__: Lol, your enthusiast is one of the reasons that keeps me going! Thanks for the encouragement._

_._

_(Dec, 02,12)_


End file.
